Stolen Kiss
by ToshikoWriter
Summary: Ryoma and the Seigaku regulars are at Kawamura Sushi when poor Sakuno-chan gets called in! What will Ryoma do with a sudden case of jealousy? RyoSaku fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters, mhm.

**Toshiko: **Second story! Fluff and moe stuff oh I love this pairing.

**Reiko: **Especially after that Debbie downer story you wrote… *shudders*

**Toshiko:** Anyway. Here you go, some RyoSaku fluff to brighten up your day.

Ryoma looked at his watch. I'm late, he thought.

While sprinting down the street, map in hand and utterly lost, he crashed head-on with Momoshiro.

"Momo-senpai! Watch it," Ryoma grumbled, rubbing his aching forehead. His older friend had the hardest head on the old Seigaku team. It could shatter concrete walls.

"Eh, Echizen, that's no way to treat your senpai, huh?" Momo teased the young boy. "Even though we're both in high school now." He laughed and patted Ryoma on the head like he had done since they were in middle school.

"Where did Oishi-senpai say this thing was anyway?"

"Dunno. Somewhere around here."

"Baka."

They turned the corner and saw an obnoxiously large sign that screamed "Kawamura Sushi!" Obviously the old store had not only relocated, but upgraded as well.

Momo slid the wooden door open to find the other Seigaku regulars seated at tables, laughing and eating Taka's famous sushi. The business had expanded considerably since their middle school years.

"Ochibi! Come sit by your favorite senpai! Ochibiiiii!" Eiji yelled from across the room. Ryoma grudgingly sat down next to his redheaded friend.

The group ordered their personal favorites.

"Anago!"

"Uni!"

"Wasabi, please." The boys shuddered and laughed a bit nervously when Fuji smilingly asked Taka-san if he had extra wasabi in the back.

A little while into the party, Eiji leaned over and whispered in Ryoma's ear, "Neh, Ochibi. How's it going with Sakuno-chan?"

"Echizen, you gotta claim your girl soon, she's quite popular nowadays," Momo chimed in.

Ryoma pulled his cap over his face. He knew that. Ever since she had started high school, Ryuzaki Sakuno had received love letters, confessions, chocolates, and more on the daily.

Of course she would. She was beautiful, with long brown hair that she wore down instead of in two braids and big brown eyes that sparkled when she talked to anybody.

Ryoma blushed slightly, but not enough to be seen.

"Nn." He simply continued eating, trying to block out the wolf whistles and the "oooo"s of his two obnoxious senpais.

"I know! Let's invite Sakuno-chan over!" Momo looked pleased by his brilliant idea.

Ryoma looked like he was about to puke.

The wooden door slid open for a third time that night and Ryuzaki Sakuno stepped in, wearing a cute tank top and jean capris that complimented her slender body.

"Ano…" She shyly greeted the boys. "Ah, Ryoma-kun!" She looked surprised to see him. "I didn't know you were here…"

"I'm a regular too, did you forget?" He smirked.

Sakuno turned a bright shade of pink and stammered that of course she didn't.

"Sakuno-chan! Come sit by us! And Echizen!" Eji and Momo waved her over enthusiastically. She sat down quietly next to Ryoma and across from the senpais. They were grinning ear to ear, as if they had just won an important game.

Damn. Now he had to say things. Ryoma never knew what to say around the stuttering, clumsy girl. Sure, they walked home together and ate lunch with the same group of friends, but he had never spent hours talking to her before. Ryoma just didn't do things like that.

However, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to the little brunette. Actually, more than attracted. But he didn't like to admit it.

"Echizen! Stop daydreaming and help us take a picture!" Eji pushed a camera into Ryoma's hands and leaned over the table to take a picture with Sakuno. They both smiled, but at the last instant Eiji turned his head to give the girl a kiss on the cheek.

Ryoma's hands shook so hard that the picture turned out so blurry that they couldn't even tell who was in it.

"Geez, Echizen you were so jealous? Maybe you should do something about that." Momo teased Ryoma with a knowing look.

Sakuno looked like she was about to die from embarrassment. Her senpai had just kissed her and Ryoma… was jealous? No way. The tennis prince couldn't be interested in her.

She smiled and said, "N-no, Ryoma-kun and I a-are just fr-friends."

Momo laughed and then stated, "Well, Echizen I guess you shouldn't object to me giving _your friend_ a kiss, huh?"

Ryoma definitely didn't want that. But he knew that his stubborn senpai was going to do it anyway, just to aggravate him. He had to do something.

"Okay, Echizen, here I go!" Sakuno's face was entirely red as Momo slowly leaned in, obviously giving the entire thing a dramatic effect.

Momo suddenly felt a hand on his mouth. He smirked, knowing whose it was.

Ryoma had pushed Momo's face away and replaced it with his own. He lightly kissed Sakuno; a slow, gentle kiss like all first kisses should be.

The entire restaurant was silent as their lips touched. Eiji and Momo sat in the corner, just smiling like idiots.

Sakuno was still red as a beet, but Ryoma smiled.

**Toshiko:** Gah, that was long. Hoped you liked it though! Oh I just love this pair to death. Definitely more RyoSaku fluff to come in more stories.

**Reiko: **Wow you actually finished something for once… I'm surprised *lifts eyebrow*

**Toshiko:** Don't worry, I have something special planned for you. And you know what I like to write about, don't you? *evil laughter*


End file.
